


Alone Is The Past Family Is Now

by Red_Cross_Roads (Scarlet_Nin)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Dgmss2k19, Gen, Headaches, Noah of naps just wants to sleep, Snowball Fight, The Earl knits hideous Christmas sweaters, Tyki wants to give him a good time, Wisely needs a hug, Wisely wears them, and pain killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Nin/pseuds/Red_Cross_Roads
Summary: It’s Wisely’s first Christmas with his family since reincarnating. They’re a noisy bunch of eccentrics and while he loves them he’s not a fan of enduring the Christmas party Sheryl will force them to attend. Having accepted his fate as he doesn’t find any excuses believable enough to explain his absence, he doesn’t expect Tyki to kidnap him straight out of bed first thing in the morning.
Relationships: Wisely Kamelot & Tyki Mikk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Alone Is The Past Family Is Now

„What’s the point of this?”

Snow crunching underneath his boots Wisely makes a face when smoke is blown into his face. The smell of tabaco is sharp in his nose, his sense dialed up quite a notch due to his genes. Another sharp breeze of icy wind ruffles his hair and he mourns the loss of his scarf shielding his forehead from the cold in this weather.

“Can’t you guess, Mister Lack of Privacy?”

“I don’t need to guess.”

He huffs as he tugs his hands into his pockets. Eying the people pushing past them with thin veiled annoyance. The thoughts tumbling inside the minds of these simpletons are nothing but a headache in the making. Huddling a step closer to the Tyki in hope of distancing himself from the on slaughter of people Wisely lets his lips curl into a smirk as he glances up at the man busy sucking smoke into his lungs.

“It’s not like you’re difficult to read. Your mind is an open book to everybody willing to take a look with barely any words written on the pages.”

“Careful now. I’m not above leaving you out here to fend for yourself.”

It’s a half-hearted warning at best. But it’s one Wisely choses to heed for once. After all the trouble the man went through to get him up and dressed for the weather without anyone noticing them sneaking away for the day when Sheryl would be out for blood since they would miss the Christmas ball he’s planned is enough of a gesture of kindness to mind his manners for now.

He’s grateful for every second he’s away from all the horrid Christmas singing Road will force the family to take part in. Itchy clothing far too formal for his tastes and Sheryl insisting he’d dance with Road to represent the family while ignoring the deafening noise of the upper class and the girls making eyes at him.

Tyki could have went out without him in the first place. Which of course doesn’t mean Wisely won’t be throwing him under the buss if his adoptive father comes looking. Or worse if Road came looking for them. Shuddering at the thought of what would be another tantrum of the painful sort, he tries to block out these thoughts.

“Are you cold?”

Tyki blinks, glancing down at him with outright amusement tugging up the corners of his mouth. The cigarette hangs between his lips, burning away in the cold winter air.

“No, just thought of what Road will do when she finds out we went to the Christmas market without her.”

Wisely grins when Tyki ends up choking on an inhale of smoke, thumping him on the back. He gets a glower in return before an arm pulls him closer around the shoulders, pulling him into a headlock as Tyki rubs his knuckles viciously over his head. He yelps in protest at the rough treatment of his hair, feeling the sting of his scalp.

“Ow, ow, ow!”

“Not so funny now, is it genius?” 

Tyki drawls out as he lets up with his fist. The smug grin on his pale face tinted with blotches of pink from the cold is an irritating thing to see. 

“Didn’t see that coming, huh?”

“Bugger off!”

Puffing out his cheeks Wisely scowls. The arm settling loosely around his shoulders is a comfortable weight but he has half a mind to shrug it off to show his displeasure. He glares at the people daring to send them dirty looks, wishing he could melt what little amount of brain they had without attracting attention.

“Next time I’m going to blurt out your embarrassing thoughts to everybody at the dinner table. Every single one. No matter how vile or dirty they are.”

“Sure, go ahead. I’m not ashamed by pleasure.” 

Tyki winks, taking out his cigarette before flicking it into the snow.

“I’ll tell Desire you love him. I wonder how he would react if I tell him how much his little brother thinks about getting his hugs—”

Tyki’s smile slips from his face. Dread in its former place. “You wouldn’t.”

“Are you sure?”

Wisely’s grin is full of teeth. Tyki shakes his head, shuddering at the thought as he steers them into another direction. They take the left turn at the cross road, the Christmas lights getting brighter as decoration fills up the streets beyond the single lights they passed.

Ribbons of red hung upon small trees lining up the sidewalk into the market place. Ornaments of golden paper hung from the branches, flickering in the bright lights of the street lamp. A large tree stood in the middle of the place with a golden star at the top and little angels of wax fastened upon the pine needles. The bustling of people marching from one booth to another made the place seem crowded. Children were laughing, running around while throwing snow as they sung off-key Christmas songs and lullabies to the wind. The smell of sweetness coming from the central is drawing people in like moths to a flame.

Tyki lights up another cigarette.

“I’d say stay close to me so you don’t get lost but I doubt I’d be able to lose you with what you’re wearing.”

Frowning as he glanced down at his outfit Wisely raised a brow. 

„Got a problem?“

„No,“ 

Tyki makes a face, lips curling as he blows out a cloud of smoke into the air. 

“As long as I don’t have to wear one. I’m all for not giving a shit about appearances but that’s where I draw a line.”

“You’re just jealous the Earl made mine with more care than yours.”

The sweater is a deep forest green, knitted by the Earl. In the middle of the chest is a replica of his demon eye in monochrome colors while small pieces of glitter were stuck onto the center. It’s warm and comfortable and it’s the first piece of clothing made for him by another person.

He wears it with pride.

“It’s hideous.” Tyki says, disgust wrinkling his nose and Wisely sticks out his tongue as they observe the people wandering about.

“It’s perfect.”

He’d never make the Earl sad by refusing to wear his gifts. The others ought to follow his example. It’s not as if the twins could look any more horrid with their makeup than they do now.

“Fine, fine.”

Flicking away ash as he draws his arm away from Wisely’s shoulder to brush his hair away from his face with his free hand, Tyki holds out his hand.

“Let’s go. We can’t stay in one place for long.”

“Really?”

Letting out a sigh Wisely narrows his eyes at the offered hand but takes it into his own nonetheless. Lean fingers curl around his own with surprising strength before their joint hands are tugged into the pocket of Tyki’s coat to keep them warm.

“I’m not a child.”

“You’re my nephew. Can’t have you running off now, can I?”

Not waiting for an answer Tyki drags him towards the masses of noisy people buzzing around not unlike a stingy wasp out for a fight. Wisely scowls as people brush past him, their shoulders nudging him to make space for themselves. Giving them the evil eye, he tries to block out the mindless noise.

“We should buy some sweets for Road.”

He offers, squinting at one of the booths selling candy. Knowing her it’d make little difference to the crime they committed in not taking her along with them but her temper tantrum of violence would be softened a bit with the peace offering. Perhaps enough bribery will get the job of distraction done and he’ll manage to make it to the Earl’s bed to hide for a nap.

“Good thinking. I knew I took you along for a reason.”

The praise falls flat in the face of teasing. Not appreciating being treated like a dog Wisely digs his nails into Tyki’s palm hidden from view and relishes in the wince the man gives.

“More like dragged me straight out of bed to kidnap me.”

He mumbles into his scarf warped around his neck instead of his head knowing a turban would attract too many stares in the streets.

_People would take a second glance at that, but not at a starving child begging in the streets._

_Humans really are the worst sort of sinners._

His line of thought is interrupted as Tyki rolls his eyes, tugging him to stand in line at one of the booths. The chatter around them fades into static noise as he focuses his attention on Tyki’s voice.

“By the time you managed to get your ass out of bed Sheryl would be breathing down our neck.”

“That didn’t mean you had to yell to wake me up.”

The perks of having a soundproof room for his headaches could also be a curse. Wisely’s not planning on letting go of that. As soon as the holidays are over, he’ll get revenge.

“Be thankful I didn’t pour water over your head.”

Wisely opens his mouth to reply but their conversation is cut short as they’re at the front of the line. Tyki buys a variety of sweets, from chocolates to Christmas crackers and roasted almonds and cookies.

“Do you want anything?”

“Not from here.”

The plump man behind the counter twitches at his rudeness but doesn’t comment on it as Tyki stuffs the package of sweets into his other pocket and walks off with him in tow.

Snow beings to fall and the children near them stopping in their giggling to shriek in excitement.

Wisely grimaces at the sound.

“C’mon, let me treat you to some hot chocolate.”

Tyki seems to notice his worsening mood and the beginning of the headache forming. Offering no protest Wisely finds himself holding a steaming cup of pure sweetness as the woman behind the counter of another booth coos at the apparent act of kindness.

“Is that your son?”

“Afraid not, Miss. He’s my nephew.”

Tyki sighs as he crushes the butt of his cigarette with his boot, looking like he mourns the loss of nicotine on his tongue. Wisely scowls, sullenly sipping on his drink as he watches Tyki lean against the counter to chat up the woman.

Cupping both hands around the hot cup, he buries his nose into his scarf, narrowing his eyes in impatience.

He manages another five minutes as he lets the chocolate coat his tongue and chase away the chill of winter before the high sound the woman produces with her laughter grates on his nerves and he clears his throat. The snow flakes landing inside his cup make the appeal of a hot drink tasteless.

“You’re wasting your time, _uncle_ , not only is she married and thinking about cheating on her husband, she’s also got another guy on the side. I doubt you’d want to catch the disease she’s worrying about either.”

“Why you little—”

“Alright! That’s enough, let’s go.”

Tyki spins him around, taking his shoulders before shoving him as far from the spluttering women yelling curses their way as he can. Cup flying from his hands Wisely lets himself be pushed along a safe distance until he digs in his heels.

“You’re annoying when you’re grumpy.”

“Your flirting is tacky. You could have done that at the party as well. But you dragged me out into the cold with the promise of a good time. All I see are noisy brats.”

Tyki frowns, still holding him at the shoulders but facing him now. They ignore the curious glances from the passersby with ease. His brows furrowing as he looms close before he nods and pulls away.

“Do you have the medicine from the Earl with you?”

“No,”

Wisely whines, the throbbing of his skull not easing up with all the noise around. He tugs at Tyki’s coat sleeve.

“You dragged me out the door before I could get them.”

It’s no secret he’s prone to headaches with his demon eye. But unlike last time, this one came didn’t come from a fight but from an overload of mindless information spinning around his ears. The cold doesn’t help. He wants his bed, warm and save and _quiet_. Maybe with the Earl’s squishy form hugging him close. It’s been far too long since he’s had this family, so he’s not ashamed off his neediness.

Even if it can be a bit too much from time to time. He’s getting used to the new personalities trying not to get them mixed up with the old ones he knows and the fact he was the last to join the party of their siblinghood stings inside his chest.

“I guess this time I’ll take the blame. Is there anything I can do?”

While the question sounds exasperated Tyki’s eyes are a soft amber, the frown on his face full of barely concealed concern as he reaches out to brush off the snow on his shoulders and head. Hands running through his hair, gently messaging the scalp, it does little to help with the sharp pang of pain inside his mind.

_“Got the short end of the stick as the only Noah likely to suffer from headaches of all things.”_

_“—Then again, maybe I should’ve asked before I dragged him along.”_

_“Wouldn’t have been much of a surprise…”_

_“…wanted him to have a good time.”_

_“Instead of hiding away and boring himself to death at some sleazy party—”_

_“Can’t stay holed up in his room all the time—”_

“Not really. I’ll let you know if I can think of something that’ll work other than the Earl’s medicine.”

He offers a wry smile, cheeks flushing a bit at the thoughts he’s read. Warmth chases away the biting cold and gratitude blooms in his chest at the thought of no longer having to spent his time rotting away on the streets. Tyki blinks at the change in his mood, narrowing his eyes before he grins.

Wisely startles as he’s pulled along the streets with no warning. They leave the Christmas market behind in favor of Tyki dragging him along and for a moment, he thinks Tyki must have seen Road or another member of the family to flee at such a quick pace.

It’s not the case when Tyki takes a sharp turn after several streets, drags him forward and trips him face first into a pile of snow.

“Cold things can cure headaches, don’t they?”

Throwing a snowball in Tyki’s laughing face is Wisely’s answer. His laughter is cut off as he gets a mouthful of snow and Wisely doesn’t hesitate in scooping up another one to hurl it at the man. It hits him in the throat. Tyki hisses at the sharp sting of frost before he offers a feral grin.

“You’re going to regret that.”

It’s a threat and the next snowball Wisely throws goes straight through the man.

“Shit.”

Tyki chuckles, eyes gleaming as they crinkle with mischief. A grin stretches across his face from ear to ear and Wisely flinches at the sight.

“Oh yes. Let’s see how this will work out for you, smartass.”

“Hold on, that’s cheating!”

Wisely is running across the open field they managed to find, scarf becoming loose and flying over one shoulder in the breeze. Warm puffs of air cloud his vision as he pants from the exercise, cursing as he hears the crunching of footsteps in the snow behind him come near.

“Too bad for you I’m an expert cheater.”

Tyki shouts, tackling him into the snow. Wisely shrieks as he faceplants into the coldness. Tyki’s weight on his back is heavy and warm and no matter how hard Wisely buckles and tries to crawl away the man doesn’t move an inch. He kicks out when a hand dumps snow on his head, rubbing it in as his face is pressed onto the ground.

“Get off me!”

“Or what?”

Good question. Wisely grunts as snow slides down on his back.

“I’ll make your head explode!”

Tyki pauses. His voice is uncertain when he speaks and Wisely doesn’t have to try to read his thought to deduce what he’s thinking.

The weight on his back shifts nervously. “Can you actually do that?”

“Are you willing to find out?”

He spits out through clenched teeth, lashing out with a fist. He gets Tyki right in the side of his throat. The man chokes, hands flying up to shield his neck as he topples off of Wisely’s back to the side. Rolling over, so he’s lying on his back he waits until Tyki’s wheezing for air is down to normal breathing again.

Minutes pass as they lay in the snow, letting it soak through their ruined coats. Over their heads is a blanket of grey, shielding what little sun might’ve shined through the dark clouds from sight. Snow continues to drift to earth, melting upon making contact with their skin as they breath invisible clouds of hot air into the early morning breeze. Their chests rising with each beat of their former excitement of a chase.

Wisely nudges Tyki’s shoulder with his own. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

Tyki asks, pursing his lips as he turns his head. His hair is curling at the edges, framing his face in a wild fashion from the row they had. Pale skin pink and glossy from the water of melted snow he looks like a drowned cat with the way he blinks the flakes from his eyes, some clinging to his hair.

_There’s a limit to obviousness…and you’ve surpassed it Joyd._

“I’m not spelling it out for you if you can’t figure it out yourself.”

Sitting up Wisely brushes the snow from his clothes. His sweater and coat clings to his back and the sensation of drenched clothes on his skin is disgusting. He wrinkles his nose as he stands.

“Not sharing what you know kind of makes you useless.”

Tyki grumbles as he picks himself up but there’s no bite behind his words.

“Sheryl will have a fit when he sees us like this.”

“I hope you haven’t crushed the candy for Road in your fall. She won’t be pleased if you did.”

Tyki blanches, checking his pockets with an urgency lacking all of his fine grace. Wisely smirks when the cursing starts, watching the man pick out crumbles of cookies with a look of pure terror on his face.

“Shit. I’ve got no money left.”

“That’s too bad. Good luck in telling her what happened.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply as he rushes down the street. He ignores Tyki’s shouting as he runs back to the main street, pushing past the people with barely a glance to see if Tyki is following.

His priority is getting to safety. His advantage is he knows Desire will look for Joyd first, which will give him additional time to make it to the Earl’s bed. A safe heaven where no fighting shall take place. An unspoken rule nobody dared to break.

Too bad Tyki won’t make it there in time.

* * *

Hours later under the bright lights of Desire’s over the top decorations with Road in his arms swaying to the beat of one of the cheesy Christmas songs she’s taken a liking to, red dress swaying from side to side, he sees Tyki walk in with a suit. His face twists into a grimace when Road winks and he scurries out of sight. Despite hating the formal clothes he wears, the people chattering around him, the stuffy hot air and the loudness of the obnoxious orchesta shattering his eardrums Wisely finds himself smiling.

“What’s up with that? You hate parties.” 

Road’s eyes are brighter than the lights illuminating the room, a thing only happiness manages to capture and bring forth on her face. Wisely shrugs, smile stuck to his face as he sighs.

“Don’t make me answer questions you already know the answer to. It’s exhausting and you’re the only one here who knows anything aside from me. Playing dumb is more Joyd’s thing.”

“Already choose a favorite, I see.” 

Road chuckles, lips twisting into a smirk that has him fearing she’ll stomp on his feet despite having the ability to see it coming.

“Tyki is rather endearing. I’m sure he’ll be willing to sneak away with you as soon as Daddy will leave him out of sight. I might be willing to distract him for you.”

“Why?”

“Don’t be a hypocrite, Wisely.” 

She chides as the music comes to a stop. Not giving him the chance to make a choice she drags him away from the dance floor, heels clacking with every step.

“I like seeing you happy. Family is special, you know?”

Standing on her tip toes, she plants a kiss on his cheek leaving a bright red mark before she skips ahead and clings to Sheryl’s arm. Tyki glances up and when their eyes meet Wisely rubs at his forehead, gesturing towards the double doors across the room with his head and gets a grin in return.

“Come Daddy, dance with me! Wisely isn’t feeling well!”

“Of course, my dear!”

Road’s a horrible liar, Wisely thinks fondly as Tyki plays along and they flee out the double doors so he might get some fresh air to feel better. 

In the last few years he’s never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! This was my gift for the secret santa exchange on tumblr!


End file.
